deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Edd n Eddy vs The Animatronics
Ed Edd n Eddy vs The Animatronics is a What-If Death Battle by Pure King of Rage. Description Ed Edd n Eddy vs Five Nights at Freddy's: The Eds face off against the bloodthristy animatronics. Will they make it out alive? Let's see. Intro Comedy vs Horror, two rival genres that going at it for decades and today we're going to have two of their media materials fight it out to the death. * Like Ed, Edd N Eddy the junior con artists of Peach Creek * And the Animatronics from FnaF 2, Scott Cawthon's killer robot animals I'm Pure King of Rage and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle? Ed Edd n Eddy blob:https://www.youtube.com/63f5f147-3f3c-48f5-80b2-0a29f6f46559 In a suburban neighborhood there once lived three boys with two things that they have in common that is the fact that they have the same name and their love for jawbreakers, and their names are Ed, Edd n Eddy Bio * Ages: 14-15 * Aliases: Dorks, Double Drip, Lumpy, Little Bro, Masked Mumbler, Processor Scam, Ed Cheese of Macaroni, Average Joe, Sock Head, Mr. Calculator Pants, Panda Eddy, Doctor Double D, Nurse Eddy, Doctor Ed * Professional Scammers * Unknown What's Under Double D's Hat * Cartoon Network's longest Running Show * Prank Masters * Double D is a neat freak and despises filth * Ed Is The Muscle * Edd Is The Brains * Eddy Is The Idea Guy * Became Friends soully on the Fact they have the same name * Can't Resist jawbreakers * Their Last names are Unknown * There are only 3 members of Club Ed Ed and Eddy were born and raised in peach creek along with their siblings. When they were toddlers they did their first ever scam, which is called Bottomless Ed. It was that day was when Double D first moved to the neighhborhood, looking to meet some new friends. It was then that the Eds became best friends and when on numerous misadventures together involving scamming, partying, and all sorts of crazy stuff. Throughout the show the Eds have accomplish a bunch of crazy feats that you can only dream of during. Feats * Double D Beat Up Two Kankers On Accident * Ed once Scared the whole Cul-Da-Sac when he was in a bad mood * Built A Entire City Out of Cardboard * Double D Built a Working Elevator out Of Cardboard * They've Survived Point Blank Explosions * Eddy once juggled A Refrigerator, Canoo, Edd, T.V. & a chair all at once * the Baking Powder Vapour Barrier can destroy an entire house * Shattered the Sky making it Fall * Eddy Beat Captain Melonhead & Kevin * Double D somehow beat Rolf, once in an actual fight and once on accident * Ed Beat Jimmy & Sarah * Located and found Eddy's Brother * Survived an alien invasion (sort of) * Eddy Beat Up His Older Brother * Ed Can HeadButt Alligators To Death * They Have survived Being Electrocuted * Eddy Took a bite Out Of The Sun And Turned It Into The Moon * Can Survive The Vacume Of Space * Eddy Survived having a giant Hole chewed threw his torso * Met Santa Claus in Person * Ed Is Strong Enough To Lift Buildings * Double D may be Weak but he can carry a large slab of concrete for an extended period of time * Ed Pushed His Feet Threw The Bottum Of A Car * They helped saved the CN Multiverse From Aku and Vigax along with the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Ben 10, Samurai Jack, and Mojo Jojo. * Somehow have knowledge of the Kids Next Door As I said before they gone on numerous misadventures, survived a fall from outer space with barely a scratch, crossovered and teamed up with the powerpuff girls, Dexter, samurai jack, Ben 10, mojo jojo, and saved the CN multiverse from the likes of Aku and Vilgax, and despite being from different shows, they somehow have knowledge of the Organization known as the Kids Next Door. blob:https://www.youtube.com/7b51894d-5b52-46f0-93d0-d4b9286c2180 But a course some of these feats wouldn't have be possible without the Ed's insane arsenal and abilities. Powers/Abilities *Heavy reality warping *Ed Zilla *Double D's Blood Lust *Eddy's Dollar sign energy blasts *Ed's Static Electricity *Eddy's Burps *Sumo Ed *Ed's Super Human Strength *Double D's Super Intelligence *Extreme Toon Force *If Ed comes incontact with a rabbit he blots up and starts to float around (Though he has almost no controll over this) *Eddy's Stealth *Ed's Anger *They Are Able to Break the Laws of Physics *Double D Can Become The Masked Mumbler *Eddy Can Hypnotize People *What ever is under Double D's Hat shines like a Thousand Suns (According to the Creator) Weapons *Baking Powder Vapour Barrier *Jetpack *Pots & Pans Armor *Spatula *Portable Shower *Laser Guns *Hypno-Wheel *Smelly Cheese *Bow (It uses Eddy as a Arrow) *Money Jar *Sling Shot *Allergy Cream *Snow Cone Cannon *Huge Magnet *Recorder Bucket *The Book O Scams *Elevation Boots *De-icing Machine *Excavator *Periscope *Volcano Vacuum *Bouncy Bubble *Life-Size Dinosaur Foot *Alien Vacuum *Gravy Trap *Sub-Zero Battlesuits *Go Carts (Abillities: Ed- Boogers, Edd- Repulsor Rays, Eddy- Stink Bomb) *Garbage Scooter *Baron O Beef Dip *Land Windsurfer *Health Jawbreaker *Special Jawbreaker (hits & Stuns Multiple Enemies at once when used) *Personallity Changing Boomarang *El Mongo Stink Bomb *Big Fish *Professor Scam Flyer *Prototype Rocket *Transmitter Mop *Canadian Squirt Gattling Gun *Newspaper Shooter *Grappling Hook *Bowling Ball Cannon *Candy Machine Deluxe *Body Heat Seeking Goggles *Canadian Squirt Guns *Thing-a-ma-jig * Lightsaber * Electric versions of the El Mongo Stink Bombs The Eds all have the their own unique abilities: Ed has supehuman strength, he is strong enough to lift buildings, sometimes without even trying, Edd aka Double D is super smart, he can create his own working technology out of random junk and materials, and Eddy is the ideas guy and a highly skilled prankster, he can think a great statergies and scams on the fly. The abilities that they share the most is breaking logic. For example they once shattered the sky that they ended up revealing the inside of the TV, Eddy once ate the sun and turn it into the moon, they can flashback/time travel all the way back to when they were toddlers. Weaknesses * They're Just Kids * Double D Is The Physically Weakest Member * Eddy Is Very Shelfish * Ed is Allergic to Bunnies * Ed Is Incredibly Dumb * if Double D goes to long without a shower he goes insane until he finally gets clean * Ed Is Afraid Of Hights * Eddy is sensitive about his hight * Broccolii Despite their abilities, their still human overrall, and while Ed may be super strong, he is incredibly dumb as a result. Double D is physically the weakest member of the Eds and rivals Jimmy for the weakest kid int the cul-de-sac, and Eddy's scams and schemes often backfires on him, whether it is due to Ed's clumsiness or his own incompetence. Despite this the Eds are an awesome trio and when all three of their abilites are combine and put to the test, they are the ultimate scammers. Eddy: "World Record? He's a hack! True records are set by professionals. Like Ed, Edd" (Pushes Jimmy off the fence so that Eds sit next to each other) "And Eddy." Animatronics blob:https://www.youtube.com/82dd2009-8812-4da7-a9cf-5cb8bb39e70b Once upon a time a popular restaurant named Freddy's Frazbear Pizza was going to close, by the end of year for being more specific. Why you might ask? Well aside of the Bite of 87's when one of the Animatronics (Foxy) just riped out A FREAKING FRONTAL LOBE!, a man dress in a Freddy, that some time after lured 2 kids in the backstage area, the number just got up to 5. The Killer, remained unnamed, but sometime later it was revealed to be Willain Afton in the novels, and possibly the games too. This, along side been sanctioned by the American Health Department, by the Animatronics smelling not very well, and the fact they were BLEEDING BY THEY EYES AND MOUTH! And all this maked the potencial buyers of the Pizzeria, basically said the follow: We AAAAAAIN'T GOING TO BUY THAT CRAP! It is said that the children bodies were never found, but the extra teeth in Chica's mouth and other things that we would have the whole god damn day to tell, suggest that the Animatronics are controled by this dead children souls, and they want revenge Now You see, the Animatronics see you like a exoskeleton without a suit, so they will put you in one, but.. And Your only parts that will see the light of day, are your rolling eyes. Each one of the animatronics has a different strategy for you, Freddy, being the leader, comes out 2 night later, watching your strategies. And when he comes out, plan a new one, because the olds will be USELESS! And When the power meter goes to 0% and you heard his classic tune, well you are basically fucked. *The power goes out* *Freddy eyes and mouth appears flashing* *Freddy does a jumpscare and kill you* Oh Shit! If your doors dont work, it's Bonnie and Chica, your first enemies since Night 1 and they mostly work as a team to take you down. Messing up with the camera for lossing track of Freedy, putting each other in diferent door to make you loss energy and let the other enter. But the light and non-jammed doors will keep you safe. And the last one is Golden Freddy, possibly the most mysterious Animatronic of all, it's only appears in Night 3 and his presence will be seen in the posters of the Pizzeria, he will appear in front of you with the letters "IT'S ME" and if you dont open and close at time. Strategies * Freddy: Will analyze your current strategy, and tries to use it against you. He is also the one who kills you if you lose power, which you will then see his eyes and hear his theme. * Bonnie/Chica: Work as a team, they can jam doors so the other can get in. They can also screw up camera feeds. * Golden Freddy: You know he's watching if the Fazbear poster looks like him. He can teleport, and he will be sitting in the chair opposite to you, with the words "IT'S ME" flashing in your vision. Even with all this, these psychopathic animatronics are not perfect. They have insanely little or no combat experience, and they are lacking in the brains department. Also they are not very durable, i mean, THEY ARE GLASS ANIMATRONICS!! Weaknesses * Little to no combat experience. * Not the smartest. Even the smartest ones aren't that smart (Bonnie and Chica). * No durability feats. * As a whole, Foxy is a glass cannon. * Golden Freddy needs to be summoned in a very specific way on Night 3. But even with all this, these bastards can do you some great trouble Freddy's Frazbear Pizza, A place with a horrific story and killer Animatronics FOR THE KIDS! Intermission Alright the combatants are set, let me end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle One summer night in the Cul-de sac, the Eds were seen walking down the street, wearing security uniforms. The Eds have recently gotten summer jobs as security guards working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. "This stinks" mumbled Eddy as he walk along side his friends. "I think this is a wonderful idea. Having summer jobs would help us prepare for adulthood." said Double D. "But I dont want to work all summer sockhead. Jobs work ya too long for little pay." said Eddy. "Oh come now Eddy, you would need to obtain a career eventually. You can't spend the rest of your life scamming people." explained Double D. "Sure I can, playing dirty is the fastest way to earn big bucks. I don't need you to tell me how to make cash, Double D." argued Eddy. "I think it's going to be fun, working at a pizza shop guys." said Ed. "That's the sprit Ed." complimented Double D. Soon the Eds eventually made it to Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria and heads inside. After they entered the resturant, they look around. The place look a little a bigger than it was on the outside, it had arcade games, a stage, a wall of animatronics, etc. The Eds started down the hallway and as they were walking they started another conversation. "Well this place seems ominous" said Double D as he was creep out a little. "I know this place is starting give me the creeps." agreed Eddy. "This place reminds of me the haunted pizza shop of horror hills, the mini series." said Ed. "Um thank you for sharing that Ed." said Double D. The Eds made it to the office and Eddy sat on the chair. "So what are we suppose to do here sockhead?" asked Eddy. "Well according to the manager, we're suppose to be watching camera to make sure no intruders attempt to break into the restaurant" explained Double D. "So we're just suppose to sit around and do nothing? Works for me." said Eddy. Double D sighs and turns on the screen monitors. The Eds looks at all the screens and so far nothing unnatural was going on except the clock suddenly chimes to 12:00 am. "What was that?" asked Eddy as he was scared a little. "It's nothing to worry about It was probably just the alarm." said Double D. The Eds continued to monitor the cameras, until suddenly they started hearing voices. "Did you hear that glentleman?" asked Double D as he sweated a little. "Yeah I did. What about you Ed?" asked Eddy. Ed didn't respond. "Ed?" asked Eddy as he was getting freak out a little. "Guys look!" shouted Ed as he pointed to the Cameras. The Eds look at the screens and saw the three animatronics slowly turning their head to the cameras and their faces turn to pure evil, which frightens the Eds. "Did those robots just move?" asked Double D. "What the hell is going on?!" shouted Eddy. Suddenly the animatronics disappeared from the screens. "Where did they go?" asked Eddy. Just then the Eds hear the sound of a door opening, they slowly turn around, and the next thing they know they got jump scared by the three robots. "Ahhh!!!" shouted all three Eds. The animatronics known as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica dive towards the Eds for an attack. But the Eds ran out of the way in time as the Animatronics hit the ground. The Eds then runs out the room, down the hall, and straight into the bathroom to hide. While in the Bathroom, the Eds discuss what have happened so far. "Did you guy see that? Those Robot what-cha ma call it's are alive and they tried to eat us." Whispered Eddy. "It's the attack of Robot Rebel Ranch Guys!" shouted Ed. "Now calm down, there's got to be a logical explanation for this. It probably just a malfunctioning or programming error" explained Double D. "Malfunction my foot! We got to get out of here!" said Eddy. Suddenly the Eds heard noise coming from the ceiling. "What was that?" asked Eddy. "Shhh!" shush Double D. The Ed continues to listen until then the noise stops. "Is that it?" asked Double D. Suddenly Chica comes out of nowhere and jump scares the three boys. Double D and Eddy screams, while Ed on the other hand was amazed by Chica's appearance. "Ch-chicken! Oh boy oh boy!" shouted Ed as he then runs up to Chica to hug her, but Chica teleports out of the way. "Where did the chicken go?" asked Ed. Suddenly Ed hears the sound of two people being strangled, so he turns around and sees Chica strangling both Double D and Eddy. Ed get extremely pissed off by this and shouts: "Hey you leave my friends alone you evil mutant robot chicken!" shouted Ed as he then charges towards Chica and headbutts her away from Eddy and Double D. Chica gets up and roars at Ed. "Roar!" yelled Ed as he got into a combat stance. Eddy and Double D backs into a stall to watch the scene unfold. Part 1: Ed vs Chica Ed charges towards Chica and throws a punch at her, but Chica dodges by teleporting out of the way. Ed looks around for Chica and feels someone tapping his shoulder, so he turns around and sees Chica standing behind him. Ed throws another punch, but Chica grabs his fist and tosses him against a wall. Ed gets up pissed off and charges towards Chica again, this time grabs Ed with both of her hands and strangles him. Ed struggles to free himself from Chica's grip, so he presses both of his legs on Chica's stomach and push. Chica's arms suddenly tears right off her body freeing Ed from her grip, Ed pulls the arms off his neck and proceeds to beat Chica with them. Ed stops beating Chica and grabs her, and proceeds to tear her entire body in half, killing her instantly. K.O! Edd (Double D) vs Bonnie After Ed defeated Chica, Eddy and Double D runs up to him to congratulates Ed. "Ed that was amazing!" complimented Double D. "Yeah way to Go lumpy, now let's get out of here!" said Eddy. The Eds then leaves the bathroom, leaving Chica's dead body behind. The Eds walk down the hallway, trying to find a exit. "Sheesh how big is this place?" asked Eddy. Suddenly Bonnie teleports in front of them, scaring the daylights out the Eds. Ed gets into a combat stance and charges towards Bonnie, but Bonnie teleports out of way. "Where did he go?" asked Ed. Suddenly Bonnie teleports behind Ed and hits him with his guitar, knocking him out cold. "Oh no, he's got Lumpy!" Eddy said in shock. Bonnie roars at two Eds, frighting them even more. "Double D do something!" shouted Eddy. "Why me?!" asked Double D. "I don't know you're the smart guy, you got to think of something!" said Eddy. Double D thinks for a moment, and remembers something. "Eddy follow me I got an Idea!" said Double D as he then walks off to the other direction. Eddy obeys and follows Double D, while Bonnie just stood over Ed's unconious body and teleports away. Eddy and Double D heads towards the office, and Double D checks his backpack for something. After 2 minutes of searching he pulls out the thingamajig. "We still have that thing?" asked Eddy "Yes and I made some improvements to it, it can now store any weapon of your choice" explained Double D. "Sweet!" said Eddy as he then grabs the thingamajig, presses the button, and a laser gun comes out. Suddenly Bonnie teleports into the room and jumpscares the two boys, so double d grabs the laser gun, disintergrates Bonnie's head, killing the robot instantly. Eddy vs Freddy/Golden Freddy "Double D that was amazing!" complimented Eddy. "Thank you Eddy I made this myself." said Double D "You see I... "Yeah, yeah whatever. Now let's go Ed and get out of here!" said Eddy. "What did I miss?" asked Ed. Eddy and Double D turns around and sees Ed standing at the doorway. "Ed!" shouted Both Eddy and Double D as they both rushes towards Ed, and hugs him. Ed returns the hug, squeezing them both. "Ok that's enough!" said Eddy as Ed then lets them go. "Now let's go." said Eddy. The Eds leave the office and heads down the hallway. The Eds continues walking until they finally manages to find the dining room area. "There's the front door!" shouted Eddy as he pointed to the exit. The Eds head towards the exit, but just then Freddy teleports in front of them. "You Kids aren't ready for Freddy." said Freddy as he then roars at the three boys. The Eds however wasn't scared as Double D pulls out the laser gun, and shoots a laser towards Freddy, but he dodges it by teleporting out of the way. Freddy teleports behind Ed and Double D and strangles both of them. "Hey let em go, you metal bear freak!" shouted Eddy as he then rushes towards Freddy and kicks him in the leg. But the kick wasn't very effective as Freddy then lets go of Ed and Double D, and sets his sights on Eddy. Freddy roars at Eddy, but Eddy didn't flinch as he threw another punch towards Freddy, but Freddy dodges by teleporting out of the way. Eddy looks around for Freddy, but Freddy teleportd behind him, grabs Eddy, and tosses him against a wall. Eddy gets up and pulls out the thingamajig, presses a button, and equips the Bowling ball cannon. Eddy fires 5 bowling balls at Freddy, but he dodge them by teleporting. As Eddy reloads, Freddy comes out of nowhere and jumpscares Eddy. Eddy flinches at this and fires a bowling ball towards Freddy, this time getting a clear shot at his head, knocking it clean off his body. Ed and Double D emerges from their hiding spot and walks up to Eddy. "Eddy that was incredible!" complimented Double D. "Yeah way to go Eddy!" shouted Ed. "Thanks guys, but is it over?" asked Eddy. Suddenly Golden Freddy teleports into the room, grabs the bowling ball cannon, and tears it in half. Ed gets extremely pissed and charges towards Golden Freddy, but Golden Freddy teleports out of the way, so Ed runs into a wall. Eddy pulls out the thingamajig, but Golden Freddy teleports towards Eddy, grabs the Thingamajig, and destroys it. Now out of weapons Eddy and Double D slowly backs away as Golden Freddy calmly approaches them. "What do we do now Double D?" asked Eddy. "I don't know!" answered Double D. "Well you got to think of something, we're about to get murdered by a robotic bear freak!" shouted Eddy. Double D thinks for a moment until he remembers something. "Oh dear, curse my inventive ways." said Double D. "What?" asked Eddy. Double D pulls out a metal stick with a button on it, presses it, and a lightsaber comes out of it. "What?! You had a lightsaber all along and you didn't say anything about it!" shouted Eddy. "I'm sorry Eddy, I must have forgot." apologized Double D. "Gimme that!" shouted Eddy as he grabs the Lightsaber out of Double D's hands. Eddy rushes over to Golden Freddy and slashes at him, but Golden Freddy teleports out of the way in time. Golden Freddy teleports behind Eddy and grabs him by the collar, but Eddy manages to cut his head clean off his body, killing Golden Freddy permanently. Double D then walks over to Eddy. "Eddy are you alright?" asked Double D. "Yeah I'm fine. Anyway let's go get Ed and get out of here." said Eddy Eddy and Double D walks over to Ed, just as he was waking up. "Hiya Guys!" greeted Ed. "Ed quit fooling around and let's go." said Eddy. "Okey dokey!" said Ed as he gets up and accidently knocks over a nearby lamp, smashing the bulb to pieces, and setting the building on fire. "Ed you dolt!" shouted Eddy. "Run Fellows!" shouted Double D as he and his friends runs straight out of the building as it burns down. K.O! Aftermath The Left Screen shows Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closed due to the fire, and Right Screen shows The Eds using the burned animatronic parts for a new scam. Results Ha Ha Ha Ha Good old Ed Edd n Eddy, heh good times. Anyway while the Animatronics may have the speed advantage due to their teleporting, but The Eds triumphs them in every other category. The Eds were stronger, smarter, and far more durable then all of the Animatronics combine. It also doesn't help that the Animatronics doesn't kills kids, no they only had killed grown ups, The Eds are in fact kids. Well teenagers actually. Looks Like The Animatronics have finally been Beat-Ed! The Winners are Ed, Edd n Eddy Polls Who Would Win? Ed Edd n Eddy The Animatronics Which is Better Ed Edd n Eddy Five Nights at Freddy's Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Pure King of Rage Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles